1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring apparatus in general and, more particularly, to consistometers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consistometers, heretofore, the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,706, which issued on May 28, 1974 and is assigned to Texaco Inc., assignee of the present invention, provided a graphical record of the consistency of material being measured. Should the consistometer have a rotational failure or signals provided by the sensors be invalid, the material continued to be manufactured. The present invention provides for an automatic shut-down of the apparatus manufacturing the material along with and indicating light when there is a rotational failure of the consistometer or when the sensed signals are invalid.
Similarly, the consistometer of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,677, which issued on June 6, 1972 and is assigned to Texaco Inc., assignee of the present invention, only provided an alarm when spurious signals occur instead of valid signals.